


Little Miracles

by ClaraLuna98



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	Little Miracles

“Are you sure you’ll be alright while I’m gone?” Asra asked as he prepared for his trip. 

“It’s just two days, Sweetheart.” Elina assured. “I’ll be fine. And if I’m not, Julian is just around the corner.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to have him check in on you?”

“It’s just a little cold. I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay. I’ll just leave Faust here to keep you company than.” The snake curled around the post near Elina’s head. 

“ _ Help!”  _

“Thank you Faust.” Elina scriched under her chin. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Asra kissed her head. “If you need anything at all…” 

“I’ll be fine.” Elina insisted. “Go on now before you lose travel time.” 

“Alright. I’m gone.” Asra chuckled as he walked to the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

… 

Elina paced around the shop. excitement seizing her body over what she was about to tell her husband. She hadn’t been feeling like herself recently. But, until that afternoon, she hadn’t known why. 

… 

Elina knocked on the door to Julian’s office. Nerves buzzing in her chest

“Come in.” He called. His face lit into a smile as she stepped into the room. “Elina? What can I help you with.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” She wiped her hands on her skirt.

“No at all. Are you alright?” Julian scanned her face carefully. Everyone was still a bit on edge with her, concerned that the plague may still claim her. 

“I’m okay.” She assured. “I just… I have a suspicion that I was hoping you could assist me with confirming.” She wrung her hands nervously. 

“Of course. Come sit.” He gestured to the empty chair on the other side of the desk. “Now, what is this suspicion you have?”

“I believe I might be pregnant.” Julian paused. 

“And what gives you this suspicion?” 

“Well, at first, I assumed it was just a minor case of the flu. Fatigue, nausea, dizzy spells. But, I was late.” Julian scribbled down a quick note of her symptoms. Nodding along with her. 

“Well that would make sense.” Julian agreed. “Have you told Asra yet?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I didn’t want to get his hopes up. In case I was wrong. We’ve been trying for a while now.” 

“I understand.” Julian nodded, a smile on his face. “So, to be sure, I have something you could do.” He moved to his shelf of potions and herbs, producing a bottle of clear liquid from the collection. “If you are pregnant, this potion will turn blue. If not, it will be green.” He handed her the bottle and ushered her into the bathroom with instructions. 

She emerged from the bathroom after a few minutes, the bottle clutched in her fist.

“Well?” Julian asked.

“I haven’t checked yet. I’m nervous it will tell me I was wrong.” 

“Only one way to know for sure.” Elina sighed, and opened her hand. The potion in the bottle now a deep blue. Emotion bubbled up in her chest, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“Congratulations, Elina.” She slipped the bottle into her pocket, and wrapped Julian in a hug. 

“Thank you for your help.” 

“Think nothing of it.” He slipped from her arms. “Now go tell your husband the news. I’m sure he’ll be elated.” 

…

Now she fluttered around the shop, doing inventory and such to keep her from exploding with excitement until Asra returned. She noted the few potions they were low on and mixed what she could with the ingredients they had. Faust slithered around her feet as she worked. 

“ _ Happy.”  _ She said, slithering onto the table.

“Yes, Faust. I’m very happy.” Elina confirmed. 

It was dark by the time Asra returned. A large bag of potion ingredients in tow.

“Hello there, Darling.” He kissed her head on the way to put the ingredients away. 

“Hello, Sweetheart.” She followed him. “How was your day?”

“Quite boring if I’m being honest.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Not being able to spend time with you isn’t much fun.” He kissed her warmly. “And how about you, Darling? How was your visit to Julian?”

“How did you know about that?”

“The baker saw you enter the clinic. He was concerned you were ill. I know you haven’t been feeling like yourself recently. Was he able to give you an answer?” 

“Yes actually. I did.” She reached into her pocket and retrieved the bottle. “Are you familiar with this potion?” he released her and took the bottle. Examining it closely.

“I mean there are quite a few potions with that coloring. However, based on the size of the bottle and the particular shade of blue I would say…” He paused, realization dawned on him. “Darling, are you telling me you’re pregnant?”

“You’re going to be a father, Asra.” Elina had never seen a sight as beautiful as the smile that graced Asra’s face at the news. “We’re having a baby.” Before she had time to react, Asra had swept her up in his arms. 

“This is the greatest gift I’ve ever received.” He returned her to the ground, holding her to his chest. 

“You’re going to be a wonderful father.” 

“I hope so.” 

“I know so.” 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” She kissed him. 

“I want to tell everyone.” He pulled her impossibly closer. “I need everyone to know about this gift you’ve given me.”

“Tomorrow, Sweetheart.” Elina promised. “It’s late. Everyone is probably asleep. As we should be.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” he kissed her forehead. “Shall we retire to bed then?” 

“We shall.”

…

As the months passed, and Elina’s belly grew larger, Asra became more and more over protective of his wife. Insisting on staying by her side at all times in case something happened. 

“Asra, please.” Elina insisted as she redied herself for the day. Asra sitting on their bed watching her. “Julian says I am in perfect health.”

“What if you got hurt? Or someone decided to hurt you? What if you went into labor?”

“Asra, Sweetheart, please relax.” She cupped his face in her hands. “I promise you everything will be fine. I’m just going to the markets with Portia then to the palace for a while. Also, I’m only six months along. It is extremely unlikely I’d go into labor today.” 

“You’re certain you’ll be alright?” 

“Extremely.” She kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back tonight.” 

“Please be careful, Darling.” He placed both hands on her bump. 

“I promise.” The baby stirred, eliciting a giggle from her. “See, even our child insists you relax.” 

“Alright. I’m sorry.” He kissed her stomach.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” She placed her hands over his. “You enjoy your day.” 

“You too.” 

Portia waited for her outside the shop. A basket on her arm and a smile on her face.

“You’ve finally convinced Asra to let you go somewhere without him?” She teased. 

“He’s just concerned.”

“Well you’re in good hands with me.” Portia linked their arms together. “Shall we?”

…

Nadia, ever the generous woman she was, insisted upon throwing a baby shower for the couple. Hosted at the palace of course. 

By the time Nadia had finished her meticulous planning, Elina was eight months along. She had grown so much that Asra was convinced she was carrying twins. Though Julian thought otherwise. For her sanity, Elina hoped Julian was right. 

Asra helped her out of the carriage, offering his arm to her. Portia greeted them at the gate.

“Wonderful!” She cheered. “The guests of honor. Come. Right this way. Nadia is so excited to see you.” She led them into the palace and through the twisting corridors into a parlor room. 

The room was decorated stunningly yet simple, with twinkli g lights hanging from the ceiling. Nadia waited inside for them. Along with Aisha and Salim, Julian, a few of her sisters, and Muriel, who kept close to the window. 

“It’s not as grand as I originally wanted to make it.” Nadia admitted. “But Portia suggested that you’d prefer to have a smaller gathering.” 

“Is this why it took you so long?” Asra teased. 

“I’ll admit, I went through many different plans before we settled on this.” 

“It’s lovely Nadia.” Elina beamed. As much as she enjoyed Nadia’s parties, this small group all together was more than she could have asked for. 

“Well come in.” Portia insisted. “Take a seat, you shouldn’t be on your feet so much.” She lead Elina over to a very comfortable looking chair. 

“How have you been, Elina?” Aisha sat beside her. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to make it to the shop lately. Things have been busy.” When Aisha and Salim had returned, they opened a new shop on the other side of town. To save people the journey to Asra and Elina’s.

“I’ve been alright.” She rubbed the swell of her stomach. “Asra rarely lets me help in the shop lately. Thinks I’ll strain myself. So I’ve settled for a few readings now and again.” 

“Well I wouldn’t blame him. You’ve grown quite large. I would almost say you’re expecting twins.” 

“That’s what I said.” Asra agreed. “But Doctor Devorak over there thinks different.” 

“And who is the physician here, Asra?” Julian asked. “I’m certain it is only one.” 

“What do you think, Elina?”

“I’m very confident that it is only one.” The baby kicked her hand. 

“Well I suppose we’ll find out in a month or so.” Salim said. 

“I suppose so.” 

…

With all of the hovering Asra had done over the last few months, it was hard to believe that Elina was alone when she went into labor. Asra running out to the market for a few supplies. Her only companion present was Faust. 

“ _ Pain!”  _ She said. 

“It’s alright, Faust.” Elina assured. “I’m okay. But would you be able to get Asra for me?”

“ _ Friend!” _ Faust slithered out the window, leaving Elina entirely alone. She paced the length of the bedroom. Remembering what she had read in the book Julian gave her. Her water hadn’t broken yet, so she still had time. But the contractions were painful, and would probably only get worse. She just wanted Asra to get home and help her through the pain. 

When he finally returned, Julian was beside him. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” Asra apologized. “I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone. Are you feeling okay? How bad does it hurt?” 

“Asra, relax.” Julian instructed. “Elina, if you could lie on the bed for me. I’d like to check how you’re progressing.” She did as she was told, blushing as Julian lifted her skirt. Asra took her hand. 

“Are the contractions bad?” Elina nodded. “I wish I could take away your pain.” 

“It’s worth it for our child.” 

“Well you’re on your way, Elina.” Julian announced. “But you still have a while to go.” 

“Is there anything that can be done for her pain?” Elina squeezed his hand as another contraction hit her. Asra turned his full attention to his wife. “It’s alright, Darling. Steady breaths. You’re doing wonderfully.” 

“I do have a tonic that will lessen the pain. But it won’t make it go away.” He retrieved a vial from his bag. “It works best taken straight.” The vial in question contained a light pink tonic. He placed it on the side table for her. 

The contraction passed, and Elina emptied it without question. “You should try and get some sleep while you can. This might take a while. I’ll come to check on you in a few hours.” Julian gave Asra a nod, and left the couple alone.

“Would you like me to lie with you?” Asra asked. 

“Yes please.” 

“Of course, Darling.” He kicked off his boots and climbed into bed beside her. “You’re doing wonderfully. I’m so proud of you.” He rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet them.” 

…

Elina awoke to a warm liquid trickling down her leg. She shook Asra awake. 

“Asra, I think my water broke.” Asra shot up faster than she’d ever seen. 

“Are you alright? Should I get Julian?”

“He’ll be back soon. This just means we’re closer to meeting our child.” 

…

Labor lasted well into the night, and the early morning. The tonic wearing off somewhere between the two. 

“You’re almost there, Elina.” Julian encouraged, sometime after sunrise. “It won’t be long now.” Asra kissed her forehead, pushing sweaty tendrils of hair from her face. A contraction seized her and she cried out, gripping Asra’s hand so tight he thought she might break it. He didn’t care though. A broken hand was only a fraction of the pain she was going through to bring their child into the world. 

… 

It was well into the afternoon before Elina was told to start pushing. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Asra coached her through it. Whispering praises to her as she delivered their baby. 

“It’s a boy.” Julian announced, lifting the baby onto Elina’s chest, where a towel had been placed. “Would the father like to cut the cord?” Asra did just so, Julian coaching Elina through delivering the placenta. A much quicker and less painful process. 

Elina marveled at the infant. With shaky hands she took the damp towel offered by Julian and wiped him clean. Julian showing them how to properly swaddle the baby. 

“He’s perfect.” Asra said, sitting beside his wife in bed. 

“Thank you, Julian. For everything.” Elina said.

“Don’t mention it. Anything for friends.” He gave the couple one last smile, and left.

Elina stared at the tiny face of their son, and the tiny tufts of white hair atop his head.

“He looks like you.” She noted. “He’s amazing.” 

“You did so well.” Asra kissed her temple. “I’m amazed by you.” He turned his attention back to their son. “What should we name him?” 

“I like the name Beckett.” 

“Beckett. Sounds perfect.” 

“You should hold him.” Asra suddenly looked nervous at the suggestion.    
“What if I hurt him?”

“You won’t.” Elina transferred the infant into his father’s arms, showing him how to properly hold the baby. “Look at you. You’re a natural.” Asra smiled down at the bundle in his arms. 

“Hello precious.” He cooed. “I’m your papa. And I love you so much.” Exhaustion finally setting in, Elina yawned. “Sleep, Darling. We’ll both still be here when you wake up.” 


End file.
